


A Craigslist Christmas

by placeholder000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Dating, Other, baby's first sans/reader, going to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible, he just wants you to be happy is all, paid to date, this was a discord idea, your dad is really invested in your love life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeholder000/pseuds/placeholder000
Summary: Fake dating is fun for the holidays!





	A Craigslist Christmas

You stared at the cell phone with visible distaste. Another reminder from your dad that yes you had to go over for Christmas, and yes here is some dad guilt to get there, also if you want you can bring a "special friend", dad code for why don't you have a partner yet. Your dad strangely was invested in your love life, well the lack thereof. 

It's not like you didn't have one, it just wasn't robust or committed. Honestly, you liked it like that, you still had so much you wanted to do and having to invest in someone got a bit in your way. 

A special someone huh? Well, you had seen posts on Facebook about the fake boyfriends on craigslist. Just a one and done kind of day and your dad could back off for another year of friendly texts till you told him about your break up and the cycle would start anew. 

Scouring craigslist there were a few that piqued your interest till you found the one:

*need a fake date for a family event? i got an outfit and my own ride and the bar is low. 20 bucks i'll even throw in some bad jokes for free.*

The picture attached to the add was a grinning skeleton monster selfie, he looked bored and slightly sweaty in sweats.

Perfection

You called the listed number, two rings in you were greeted smacking sounds like the caller was eating something, the loud wrapper noises confirmed it as a deep voice answered. 

"skeleton dating services, you want em' we dig 'em up" 

You are a bit caught off guard but forward on, this must be apart of the bad joke add-on right? "I was calling about the craigslist add? The fake boyfriend? I need one for a Christmas dinner, 5 pm." 

You get it out in a rush, this was even weirder than you thought it was going to be. It didn't help that the munching noises would not stop and there were 3 seconds of dead time. "Is that okay? Do you have another fake date set up then?" 

"nah, i got it open, you got twenty bucks?" the voice droned, still munching away, the crunching noises made you think he was eating chips.

"I got twenty"

"cool, see you on the 25th text me the address, name's sans, sans the skeleton" the munching was cut short as the phone was hung up.

You sent the address, your name a picture of yourself so he would at least know what you looked like. All you got back was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters are apparently are the only thing I can get out


End file.
